Fate Eu
by ADdude
Summary: As a necromancer and her zombie wonder into Fuyuki they end up tangled into the fates of magus,servants and a war. One-Shot.


**Fate/Eu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fate series or is this a zombie.**

* * *

><p>Fate is supposed to be this thing that can't be changed or escaped.<p>

Those who thought so were fools who didn't know the young lady known as Eucliwood Hellscythe.

Rin Tohsaka had family bound fields around the city to let her know when magus entered the city put had them off as the grail war was starting. They all went off at the same instant, something which great power tripped it and in a way that not only tripped them but powered them up.

Rin wanted to think it was some sort of error but really as she searched around she felt a great power stretch its legs through the city. Rin decided to go and summon her servant at the moment.

0000

Kirei Kotomine felt something coming to his church, all his years as an executor and as a master in the previous war he had developed a sense of knowing when great power was near and suddenly he felt something far more powerful than anything he had ever felt before.

"Hello." Someone pushed the doors to the church open.

It was a young man with gray hair and the fake priest didn't think much about him until he studied him. He sensed something about him, something akin to what he sensed when he faced dead apostles. Part of him planned to take out his black keys and attack him.

"Can you help?" The boy pushed the door and revealed a young girl with silver hair and wore plate amor over a purple dress.

Kirei wondered if she was a servant summoned during he war. She held out her hand and revealed command seals that looked like a sun.

She looked around the church.

The boy talked, "Hi, my name is Ayumu and this is Eu. We were walking through town after we got on the wrong bus and suddenly these mark appeared on my friend's hand. She said she sensed something to this church connected to them."

As the priest continued to study her he sensed terrifying level of power coming off her. Enough power that he wasn't surprised that the grail choose her to be a master. She was something beyond his wildest belief, this kind of power would make the church quake and the Clock Tower and Mage Association would fight a war just for a chance to study the girl.

Still he had a duty to explain the war to them and he did.

"That's crazy!" Ayumu yelled after the explanation.

From what Kirei guessed that boy was a servant of the girl, not a servant summoned by the grail just someone she bossed around.

"Legendary servants." Ayumu said trying to wrap his mind around it.

_One is here._

Eu held out a notepad with the word written out in clear but pretty hand writting.

"Aren't you observant?" Gilgamesh stepped out of the shadows dressed in a black jacket.

The priest certainly didn't expect that, Ayumu moved before Eu as if sensing how dangerous the man was.

"Judging how you carry yourself I take it that you have some sort of status." Gilgamesh spoke straight to the silent girl.

_I am Lady Eucliwood Hellscythe of the Seventh Abyss of the Underworld._

Gilgamesh had some qualms about what she wrote, he had dealt with smilier beings before in the Age of Gods.

"You are an interesting child. I would suggest you summon your servant soon."

"Eu let's go." The boy lead her away as quickly as he could.

As they left the priest turned to the servant, "My lord, is something the matter?"

If Gilgamesh ever looked worried he did then, "I glimpsed something akin to her stats. Her mana was EX."

"I didn't think that was possible."

"Her magic resistance is nearly that high and… I think her powers make Gaia quake in fear. I don't know if I should applaud her for just existing or strike her down for thinking she can out do her king."

0000

Many magus around the city began to feel a great power wandering the city.

One coward of a would-be-master who was supposed to summon a servant panicked and ran away, he would have died if he hadn't.

0000

Their roommate Seraphim was off to visit her village and their other house mate was off with her. Ayumu just wanted to take Eu to the mountains to play in the snow for the day and now they found themselves in the middle of a war and as night fell things got worse.

"500%" Ayumu yelled out as he went beyond his limits with this punch.

A man in blue tights blocked the punch with a red spear.

"That had some force behind it." The man smiled clearly eager for a good fight.

The man was Lancer, a hero of Irish legend and a demi god fighting a zombie.

Ayumu barely dodged the following attack sent to him by a red haired woman in a suit.

"What the hell are you?" The woman named Bazett continued to fight.

"I'm a zombie and i'm not letting you hurt Eu."

Lancer spit, "What like a ghoul? I've never seen a ghoul that had any sort of sense much less could talk. If you are willing to fight for your master against a heroic spirit than I have to hand it to you, you've got some guts kid."

"Lancer finish it!" The woman screamed, "Aim it at the girl she's too powerful." Bazett was actually afraid the girl was actually stronger than the ancestors and if she was in the war than she didn't dare hope to find out what her wish would be.

"Fine with me!" He held out his spear as it glowed. "Gae Bolg!"

Ayumu jumped to block the attack at Eu as the spear went through impossible angle right towards Eu's heart.

The world seemed to blink as it changed cause and effect to ensure it hit its target.

The nothing happened. The spear was in Lancer's hands like it never left.

Fiery words lit in the ground.

_That won't work._

"Why not?" Lancer asked confused.

_My powers work like your spear. They change fate and the problem is my heart is the source of the power and it's much greater than your spear can even manage. Magic flows to stronger magic, my heart would have drained it._

_The time your spear came close to my heart it power was absorbed. It would have been destroyed but the spear in a last ditch effort reversed caused and effect never to have been tossed. That was the only victory it could have._

Both master and servant looked on confused. Could she be saying the truth? The girl held more power than a noble phantasm.

"Damn my luck." Lancer muttered.

The enforcer stared at this girl, one more powerful than the White Princess in theory.

Eu yanked on Ayumu's shirt until he leaned down to her and she covered his ears.

Then she said softly like a bell, "Go."

Both Lancer and Bazett shuddered at the sheer power the girl let out in the one simple word and it washed over them.

Next thing they knew they were back in the house they were using as a base. She sent them all the way back with one word. Even Lancer's magic resistance did nothing to to even slow it down. If she used a harsher word they could have both been dead. She wasn't sure if the whole Mage association and the church together could beat the girl.

0000

Ayumu looked at the ground as a red flaming circle formed. He took a step back since he was weak against the heat.

"Eu what are you doing?"

_Getting you help._

"I don't need any."

_You almost got hurt._

"I heal."

_The spear the man used was demonic. I think I heard legends of it before. Any wound made by that don't heal._

"Even for me? I can't die."

_Yes, if it pierced your heart you wouldn't be alive but you won't be dead. I don't think you want to know what that is._

"So what are you doing?"

_Summoning a servant. Like the priest said the grail already picked me. Might as well use the help until we solve this._

There was a burst of power that stretched into the sky.

A woman with along purple hair with a tone figure wearing black clothing, if somewhat revealing clothing, and a skull mask appeared before them. She removed the mask and let her hand trace her face. She didn't think it was possible outside of using the grail but she was given a real life. She should be faceless without individuality but someone pulled her there and gave her a full life. Tears streamed from her eyes, she never had a real life, chosen to be one of the many to become Hassan-I-Sabbah and trained at an early age. But now she had a body and power given along with enough mana to live a whole life. She was truly alive and though tied to a master she had will and life.

Her master gave her the wish she wanted. She grabbed the girl and cried tears of joy, "Master, you have given me not just life of a servant but true life. I swear to you I will serve you loyalty to the end of my days. I will make your wish come true. I, Asako, your servant Assassin, swear to cut down those you threaten you."

_OK_.

0000

Somewhere in the city Caster shivered as she felt power beyond her ability summoning a servant as if calling to the throne itself to actually call back someone to the world from the throne.

0000

Shirou Emiya was having a bad day and didn't think it would get stranger when he summoned Saber who now fought a woman named Rider.

And then something happened they both paused as a stream of light went up to the sky. Both servants and the masters paused as they felt the final servant summoned with enough energy that would rival the grail itself. Even Shirou, who was wasn't much a magus, could feel the power.

Rider vanished quickly being called back leaving an angry saber behind.

Rin and Archer who were nearby paused feeling that power. Rin decided that if that was a master or a servant they would need help fighting it. Maybe an alliance or two would be a good idea.

0000

Ayumu had to pay for a cheap hotel room so they could stay at for the night. If they were stuck dealing with the war then leaving wasn't an option.

He let the girls share the bed while he slept on the floor.

As Ayumu woke he found the young woman about his age with caramel colored skin bask in the light of the morning sun. Assassin imaged that if she would ever be summoned she'd be little more than a wraith unable to stand in the sun but here she was. A servant with a proper body feeling the sun kiss her skin. She was wearing a simple button shirt since her last top was rather revealing.

Honestly she was dark beauty but Ayumu didn't think she looked like a killer but more like an exotic thief.

0000

Rin and Shirou formed and alliance and Saber wasn't too happy about it but considering the power the felt the previous night it might have been their best chance to live.

Rin took them to meet the priest but on their way back they were attacked by Berserker.

They fought off Berserker and barely escaped and now Shirou slept in a futon as his wounds healed.

Whatever summoned last night and that Berserker out there it was beyond dangerous.

Saber found Archer near her.

"What do you think?" Archer asked her. "That power we sensed last night, I've seen things in my life but what I felt was something…. like I've never felt before. I doubt the world has that kind of power."

Saber didn't say it but she had to agree.

0000

Shirou still heard Saber's warning about leaving her behind when he went to school. Rin sensed something and went to investigate it as Issei had called Shirou to help him get some bottles of water to the infirmary.

As they arrived they found what Shirou could only describe as a dried up mummy in a bed.

A young woman with a stern but beautiful face grabbed some of the bottles from him along with a short girl with silver hair and wearing something he assumed was a cosplay outfit.

They both grabbed the water and started to pour it onto the shriveled form.

The taller girl told Shirou, "Thank you, it seems my friend here has trouble dealing with heat of the sun."

The girl in the amor pored water on the young man and he started to look better.

Issei explained how one of the teacher found the girls trying to drag their friend to the shade and took them in.

0000

Shirou didn't know what happened Rin found him just before class started and everyone started to collapse. Rin only told him someone set off some sort of bound field and was draining everyone's life to power their servant.

Then hundreds on hundreds of flying worm like familiars filled the school.

Now they found themselves in the hall standing in front of Shinji holding a book and Rider.

"Rider, kill them, my grandfather wants the girl so make it quick." Shinji ordered and Rider rushed to meet them.

Archer projected his two favorite sword and blocked Rider's chain.

"Foolish boy!" A voice rang out before Shinji was slammed into the ground.

Assassin stood above him holding a dagger to his neck and kicking the book away.

"Give the order, master." Assassin said sternly.

The bugs exploded in the hallway as a Eu stood out holding her scythe. Ayumu right behind her holding Sakura who had passed out.

_Him? No._

_The man who implanted worms in this girl might be another story._

She walked forward and stabbed the book with her scythe.

_Return to your proper master._

With that commands seals glowed on Sakura's hand.

"But the worms…" Rider whispered.

_I have removed them. I have also healed her. Let her rest, in an hour she should be better. Get some orange juice._

When the worms attacked the school they went right after Eu and they were beaten back easily between the work of the necromancer, zombie and assassin. They found many people collapsed but Sakura was different she screamed as the worms in her body reacted nearly killing her. Eu using her powers easily killed the worms in her and healed her letting her survive the ordeal.

Eu radiated with power and she was holding back a great deal.

Rider bowed to the short girl, "Thank you for saving my master's life."

Archer, Shirou nor Rin knew what was going on. Still they worried for Sakura's sake though common sense told them Sakura was probably safe. It didn't make much sense to save an enemies' master life and return her servant if you planned to kill her.

Archer was much more confused. As he looked at the at the girl's scythe he thought it would be put into Unlimited Blade Works but neither was the girl's scythe or her armor added. It pained him but from what he could tell they were both forged in a world with mostly Earth like elements but something not Earth helped make them too. They were both closed to weapons made by fairies that would be hard for him to reproduce. What he didn't grasp was that the scythe was also a pen at the same instance. The armor was enchanted with power that canceled out magic and other forces so it was hard to trace.

Archer moved to stand before Rin as he felt something dangerous.

A hoarse laugh filled the air, and they saw and old man standing there at the end of the hall, "Ha! It seems both my grandchildren as useless. It's rather impressive that you've managed to with my familiars so easily. And you've already dealt with the bound field I and my granddaughter's servant spent all night to create. We needed to power her up but we didn't expect you to show up."

_Leave_.

Eu held out her notepad.

"No, I can say that in all my years I have ever felt anything like you. The sheer power that in you is beyond belief. And I dare say that armor is some mystic code helping you contain it. I can't wait to examine your body,"

"You!" Ayumu moved disgusted by not only the man's words by his tone like already owned Eu just by laying his eyes on her.

Eu held him back and with a flick of her wrist Zouken was tossed through the wall and out to the sports field.

_I will deal with him myself. That monster has lived far to long. Stay here._

She vanished and appeared in front of Zouken. Rin ran to Sakura to check that she was fine.

They couldn't hear from where they were, they heard the buzzing of the various familiars still in the school and those that hovered above the ancient magus and Eu. They could assume that Zouken was taunting her, how could a girl so young defeat a man that was little more than a demon and lived centuries.

They felt a power pulse through the area as her lips moved.

Zouken dropped to the ground and so did every single familiar of his. Slowly they all started to dissolve.

If there was ever a reason to not get on Eu's bad side it was shown to them. Despite the various rules of the world or even just common sense Eu made Zouken die with just one word. Eu took no joy in it, she just saw that something had outlived its stay on Earth.

Even the servants doubted they could survive that.

0000

"I can't believe that." Rin stated as Ayumu explained things for Eu.

Eu watched tv uninterested. Rider joined them and the other servants as they ate at Shirou's home.

Shinji was hospitalized with a concussion and Sakura was resting in the other room.

After they found out what happened to her they understand why she wasn't overwhelmed with sadness at Zouken's death. Rin and Sakura reunited and Rin insisted to come back home with her.

For all she cared Shinji could have everything Zouken left.

Still Rin didn't believe that Eu had no wish. She just walked into town and got picked by the grail.

"What about your powers?" Ayumu suggested. "I mean if the grail can grant any wish why not win and get your powers fixed. You could talk and smile like you did back home in the Underworld."

_I would like that but it's not possible._

"Why not?" Rin interrupted.

_Several reasons._

"Which are?" Rin insisted.

_First off judging by the time the grail was made it could only work by using the mind of the user. It will use their methods. I know of no method to fix my power so it wouldn't be able to do it._

Rin found it hard to argue that point. "You made it like there were more reasons."

_The queen who placed this curse on me made a good curse, it becomes apart of the person, it chooses the worst things that can happen to that person and makes it happen. Some have lost their identities, their family, their dignity. I lost controls over my gifts. The curse runs on my mana now and my life, I can no more dispatch it than I can dispatch my own life._

As they read the words the magus and servants couldn't help but shuddered the girl had such great power but her control was limited. She couldn't smile or speak without threatening the very worst fates and those around her. She held herself to guard it with utter devotion to protect those around her. She could control the world but she was so much a prisoner in her body.

0000

As night fell the house was attacked by the giant Berserker. He was a hulking man and the servants together could barely fight him off. The Servants along with Ayumu and Rin only managed to take down three of his lives.

"Down."

The small word spread into the air causing everyone, servant, magus and other to fall to the ground. Even Saber found it hard to fight with her top notch magical residence found it all but impossible to even fight it's effects. The reason was simple, Eu's power affected fate at the instant and stretched outwards. basically she was rewriting what fate said was happening. If she said a person died they died, if she said they live they would, if she said not to die they wouldn't and if she said to go down they all would.

There in the moon light stood Eu rubbing her eyes. She had been sleeping when the fighting started.

"What did you do?!" Ilya the master of Berserker struggled as her body refused to get up.

She had plenty of power but if she was a mountain of power the other silver haired girl was a hemisphere.

The necromancer slowly walked over to the giant. He sensed danger but was unable to act.

Eu placed the gauntlet on her arm against his face and the giant started to dissolve. He was powerful and had many lives but when a being was made of magic and came into contact with anti-magic armor he wouldn't last long enough to regenerate. If he had a human body like Assassin now had he could survive it but he didn't.

Madness left him in the last moment, "Please save my master. She carries a tremendous burden and great pain. Please protect her."

Eu nodded at the giants last request.

0000

Ilya was told by Eu to answer honestly or she'd remove the girls ability to lie.

She admitted that she was Kiritsugu's daughter and that she was sent to kill him and Shirou for abandoning her.

Together they were able to piece together that all those trips Kiritsugu took were in an attempt to save her. The bad news was that with his declining health Kiritsugu was unable to get through the bound field that the Einzenbern placed around the castle.

Still Shirou accepted her as his sister.

Eu went back to sleep with Assassin guarding her.

0000

Saber fought Lancer but truly their hearts weren't in it. Caster had arrived and crafted a spell powerful enough to hypnotize the masters except Ilya and Eu who had enough raw power to fight against it.

Caster tried out spell on Lancer's master taking control of her. Caster made Lancer an offer to either work for her or she'd kill his master.

As Caster used her magic to force the master's to fight she ordered the Servants to fall in line or they'd met similar fates. Of course Caster could use Rule Breaker to take their command seals but that would take much more power. When dealing someone whose power could dwarf the power of the gods from her age Caster elected to keep as much as she could. This was meant she didn't have to use her own mana to keep the servants powered.

Ayumu fought with the servants to try and protect Eu but as Caster summoned an army of skeletal troops, the battle did look one sided.

Caster laughed, "Give up now! There is nothing you can do."

"My master would beg to differ."Caster slowly turned around to find Assassin with Eu in her arms.

Her presence concealment was enough to help her sneak past through the army to Caster.

Caster wanted to teleport but found her powers draining away. Assassin placed Eu back on the floor and pulled out her dagger.

Assassin glared at the servant, "My Master wishes to know why you have done this. Be honest in your answer, my master is very generous and kind hearted but she is willing to put down those that harm others."

Caster didn't need to be told that, she saw her battle with Zouken. In fairness when she found out what the old man did to Sakura she couldn't blame Eu for doing it.

Caster was visibly shaking, "I need to win the grail. It's the only way I can have a true life. A life without the gods that ruined my first life."

_That is all. Really?_

Eu looked slightly annoyed and then she placed her hand on Caster's chest and her hand faintly glowed.

Caster had no idea what was happening but she forced a breath down her lugs. As Eu pulled away she felt a change, Caster felt different.

_There you have a body._

Caster felt it, she had her own flesh and blood, the magic that made her body was now turned to actual flesh. She wouldn't be able to go into spiritual form but what did she care about it. She was truly free from the in an age without gods. She fell to her knees and cried.

"Thank you!" She pulled out her dagger and offered it up to Eu. "I know of your problem, take my noble phantasm Rule Breaker. It can negate magic and even though it can't fix your problem maybe one day it can help you."

0000

Caster apologized what she did in desperation and freed the others.

Caster at the dawn of the following morning returned to the temple she had been staying at.

She smiled as she saw her makeshift master waited for her. Caster smiled, now that she could actually have a life with the man she had fallen in love with.

0000

Eu at the moment rested on Assassin's lap. Eu sleep soundly on her makeshift pillow. She used a lot of magic for her last trick, she turned Lancer and Rider into human forms. Eu was a necromancer and a powerful one at that, the servants were spirit closer to life than being dead so Eu just brought them back all the way to the life side.

They both agreed to give up the grail for those new bodies. Rider only wished to protect her master so she was fine with it.

Lancer just wanted to have a good fight so becoming the partner of an enforcer would give him plenty of chances at a fight.

Bazett in turn agreed to neglect to mention Eu to anyone, she wanted to spare her hero of the fate he had and this seemed like the best option. Plus she had a crush on him so that gave her more time to be with him. Though she would not mention it to anyone.

Even if she did she doubt any group could over power someone who could over power the world itself with a word.

Even with her own noble phantasm Bazett doubted could kill Eu especially when her power were her equal to simply talking, she didn't have one all powerful finishing move to exploit.

Honestly Eu didn't seem like she wanted to hurt anyone but if they attacked her people would be hurt. The best way to avoid it would be to let Eu live in peace.

0000

Archer fought to kill Shirou, the war had stalled and all he wanted was to escape. Killing Shirou would cause a paradox to erase him. He revealed he was a possible future version of Shirou and that Saber was King Arthur.

So a lot of surprises.

Eu and her servants vanished and Archer saw this as his best shot.

Shirou had gotten some training from Rin and managed to raise his ability to trace swords but it still wasn't a match for Archer. He had managed to capture Saber and Rin in sword and was about kill Shirou. For good measure he used a copy of rule breaker to free himself from Rin's commands.

Saber managed to escape her cage of swords and block the attacks.

"Still carrying on with your foolish ideals." Archer scolded the King of Knights. "I would rather not kill you."

"I would rather not kill you." Saber told him.

"Your dream can't be made real. I will tell you a secret, The grail is corrupted by a dark force, one that wishes to be born and would kill everyone. That is why Kiritsugu tossed away his dream and the grail and forced you to destroy the cup. Any wish made by the grail will be twisted in the worst way. Had Kiritsugu made his wish he'd doom the world and it cost him his wife, his magic circuits , his life and eventually his daughter. And I doubt the necromancer could make your dream come true. She can change what is to happen but not what happened. Give up on your dream."

"You speak like someone who has."

Saber tried to hide it but she was shaken by what Archer told her. True Kiritsugu was a cold man but she remembered how the small girl seemed to be the only thing that could make him smile. She knew he had to have a very good reason for never going back to her.

Swords rained upon them both servants and standing a short distance away was Gilgamesh.

0000

The battle was done, using Unlimited Blade Works Archer was able to get close to the King of Heroes and cut off his arm. Still the king managed to land a sword in the Archer too.

"Finish it!" Archer called out as she grabbed onto the would be king.

Saber had little choice, but use her noble phantasm, the sword of promise victory to assure that Gilgamesh died and Archer was more than willing to let it happen.

Archer closed his eyes as his vision was filled with white light.

0000

Bazett had managed to tell Shirou that the fake priest had come for Ilya. The priest nearly cut off her arm and with Sakura still weak he had little trouble stalling Lancer and Rider.

Gilgamesh was worth three heroes and with Archer and Berserker's deaths the grail was primed to bring the evil in the grail to the world.

In the end Shirou held out a jeweled dagger that Rin gave him as he went to face the fake priest alone.

0000

Shirou reached the top of the temple to find his sister was twisted in a way to make her bring forth the evil in the grail. Black mud covered the ground and her. Saber was to save her energy to use one last attack to destroy the evils. There was nothing to spare against the priest.

So Shirou raced to fight off all the evils of the world like his father before him. He'd keep his promise to become a hero, he had to admit that Archer was right that it was a borrowed dream but it wouldn't stop him.

0000

As Saber destroyed the evils that spilled out of the grail she knew she would soon fade away. She took one last look at her master as he managed to drag Ilya to safety before he collapsed. He nearly died fighting the priest but he managed to kill him first.

The grail could never grant her wish and the fight with Archer showed her anything it was that there is no changing the past.

She smiled broadly at the boy and hoped he could change his fate of becoming that Archer.

She took on last look at the top of the temple as the last bits of the grail started to fade when something else faded in.

The necromancer and Ayumu and Assassin showed. Saber had been curious to where they had gone off to.

0000

Shirou woke up and expected it to be over, but didn't expect to find himself in his room and he certainly didn't expect to find Saber there once more.

"Saber? But we destroyed the grail. Shouldn't-?"

Saber stopped him, "Lady Hellscythe appeared. She vanished a day ago so she could go see her friend, Ayumu called her Nene. Lady Hellscythe brought a pair of glasses for Rider so she could see, it has the same power as her armor and limits Rider's unique abilities in her eyes."

"So that's where they went."

"That is not all she said she needed something else to keep her promise to Berserker."

"What?"

"She managed to understand the grail better than most, she realized that Ilya would not have survive a year after the war. She brought some tools, along with Ruler breaker and with her own healing powers she repaired the damage done to Ilya." Saber smiled at him, "She is fine and resting in the other room. Lady Hellscythe explained that Ilya will have a drop in power but given time she will grow stronger and be able to age like normal, she will have the normal life her parents wanted for her."

Both Saber and Shirou were overjoyed that Kiritsugu and Irisviel's dream would come true.

"But what about you?" Shirou asked his servant.

"I asked her if she could grant my wish if the grail couldn't. She admitted that even when she had full control of her powers she could not change the past and after the fight with Archer I expect that nothing really can. I intend to move forwards from now. She granted me a human form like the other servants. As long as I eat and rest and you provide me with some prana I should be fine."

Shirou smiled, they were together and that felt right. Sword and scabbard were reunited.

"What about Eu?"

0000

Archer blinked, he wasn't in pain and he found himself in a filed of flowers next to a beautiful lake just an across a castle straight out of a fairy tale.

In his hand was a familiar set of notes.

_Archer, Heroic Shirou Emiya and so it seems Counter Guardian._

_I hope you are well._

Archer blinked.

I pulled you out of the grail as it fell apart and kept you from being pulled back into the service of that of a counter guardian.

"How?"

_I changed your fate. I can do that._

Archer rolled his eyes as he felt the necromancer assumed she knew him well enough to know what he'd ask.

_Don't roll your eyes. Now you are free you can do what you like. You are in the Underworld and free from the world influence. On the back of these notes I left the names of people that I trusted before I left. Go to them and they will help you._

_Finally,what do you want? Be a hero if you wish and learn from the mistakes you made or just live a peaceful life. I know this world could use a few more heroes. If you do choose that path I would be happy to call you a member of the Seventh Abyss. Know that Shirou and the others are safe. Rin and Sakura and reunited with Rider by her side to make sure nothing breaks them apart. Lancer and Bazett are together and I have already asked to be invited to their wedding. Bazett is funny when she blushes. I've even made sure that Ilya would have a long life. And the grail has been dismantled. What is left is for you to move on and choose your life._

_Best Wishes,_

_Lady Eucliwood Hellscythe._

Archer looked at the world before him, and a life that no longer had to be cursed but one where he could choose who he'd be.

He smiled silently thanking the girl.

0000

Eu was home, and that was where Ayumu and her friends were. Assassin sat next to Eu as they all ate a meal together.

Haruna stared at the new member of the group. "So… okay, if that all happened and your some sort of human legend I have one more question."

Assassin whiped a smudged off of Eu's cheek, "Ask."

"Where are you going to sleep? We don't have any more rooms."

"I will sleep in Lady Hellscythe's bed."

"Ah!" Ayumu shouted."No! I'm the only one who gets to sleep with her."

The girls turned and glared at Ayumu.

"Ah, I mean, I'm the only one…." Ayumu never did that with Eu, she just slept besides him one time when she was sick. Though he did have a few dream where a little more happened and his slip of the tongue was going to get the girls ire.

"Ayumoron!" Haruna growled at the zombie getting ready to grab a certain chain saw to cut him apart.

"You disgusting dung beetle." Seraphim's green eyes turned red.

"Very well." Assassin said in an even tone. "I do not mind sharing the bed with the both of you."

The three went silent.

Ayumu blushed, "Like- like the three of us together?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind, Lady Hellscythe is quiet lovely and you are handsome and well built. I wouldn't mind being with the both of you" She smiled brightly. "I also wouldn't mind if Seraphim joined us."

Seraphim was usually fairly stoic but now couldn't help but blush along with Ayumu to what Assassin was implying or outright stating.

For her part Eu continued to silently eat her rice as she watched the tv.

She had a feeling that thing would be getting more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay, so this story idea popped into my head and I thought Eu would tear apart the fate world, she changes fate so it wouldn't even be hard. She can bring back the dead and most of the servants are mostly alive anyway she'd have to do very little. Anyway, Eu showed up and gave most of them happy endings. Zouken, Gilgamesh and Kirei not so much but who cares. Anyway Eu is more active here and bit more show of power but this one isn't a serious fic for me it was just for fun.<strong>

**Anyway wrote down this one shot so tell me what you guys think by leaving a review.**


End file.
